AK47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle that has appeared in Modern Combat: Sandstorm, Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat: Domination. It is available in both Campaign and Multiplayer modes. The AK-47 is an extremely common weapon, being used by the majority of all enemy forces in both games. It is based on the real-world Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifle. The AK-47 re-appears in by the name KT-44 in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the AK-47 is a common weapon, used by almost every enemy, though, like all weapons, the player must find it in a Weapons Crate to use it. The AK-47 is a close-to-mid range weapon with medium power, but high shot spread, limiting its effective range drastically. The average power of each individual shot, however, still makes it good for taking on groups of enemies, especially in missions like A Nuke Too Far, where the confined spaces can easily work to the player's advantage. In larger areas, the MN106 may be a better choice. Multiplayer The AK-47 is available by selecting the Long Range class in Multiplayer. It is suitable as protection when moving from place to place in between sniping, though it does not have the range to effectively deal with opponents beyond close range. Its medium damage makes it well-suited for a run-n'-gun style of play, and many players forego the iron sights, opting for quicker movement to overwhelm opponents. Gallery AK-47_MC1.png AK-47_Iron_Sights_MC1.png AK-47_HUD_Icon_MC1.png Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The AK-47 returns in Modern Combat 2, albeit with a different look, and a drastically different "feel" to the rifle. It has a new updated set of iron sights which are more open and feature tritium to assist in aiming. The firing sound has been changed, the rate of fire has increased, and like all weapons in Modern Combat 2, recoil has been added, giving the AK-47 moderate recoil. The AK-47 is extremely common in the campaign, with the majority of enemies using the weapon. With its high damage, 30 round magazine, and high rate of fire, it fufills a close-quarters role well, and by firing in bursts, can be used for mid-to-long range shots, though the MN106 is better suited for this, if the player can aquire one. Multiplayer The AK-47 and its variants are less common online in Modern Combat 2, mostly due to the dramatic difference in levels between unlocking them. This, and due to the MN106andits different models being seen by most players as superior, means that the AK-47 is an uncommon weapon online. The AK-47 features a high rate of fire, moderate recoil and sway, and medium shot spread, making it well suited for close-to-mid range combat. Burst firing at longer ranges can be effective, but the AK-47 is much more suited for a fast paced, run-n'-gun style of play, thanks to its high mobility and very high DPS. The AK-47 is unique in this respect, as it is an assault rifle that plays more like a Submachine Gun, the MP5 especially. There are 3 variants of the AK-47 available for unlock in Modern Combat 2, detailed as follows: AK-47 The starting weapon in Modern Combat 2's multiplayer, this is the "basic" model, with no attachments. It features more damage, a higher rate of fire and higher mobility than its counterpart, the MN106, though at the cost of accuracy. It is a good, balanced starting weapon, though new players may be frusterated at the lack of accuracy. This version of the rifle takes 5-9 body shots or 2-4 head shots, depending on range. Skills that affect the accuracy of the gun are recommended. AK-47 Silenced Unlocked at level 52, this version of the AK-47 features an attached Suppressor. The rifle's stats increase dramatically, specifically the accuracy, giving it roughly the same accuracy as a basic or Red Dot MN106, though with much higher damage. The Silenced model takes 4-7 body shots or 2-3 head shots to kill, depending on range, and is overall one of the best weapons available in multiplayer. AK-47 Gold Unlocked at level 72, the AK-47 Gold is the final unlock in Modern Combat 2's multiplayer. This rifle is extremely powerful, requiring 2-3 body shots or 1 headshot to kill. The AK-47 Gold has a built-in 30% damage boost, and as such is one of the most powerful weapons available in the game, rivaling the Dradonitch. This rifle is considered to be a sort of status symbol for players, due to the immense amount of play time required to unlock it. Often equipped with another +30% Assault damage perk, the AK-47 Gold is often used at Facility. The AK-47 Gold can be found in Act 3 "The Great Escape Pt. 2" when the player crosses the second bridge and reaches the area near the LZ. Modern Combat: Domination The AK-47 appears in Modern Combat: Domination, It's comparable to the MN106 having less accuracy and a slower reload at the addition of better damage. It's unlocked at Level 1. AK-47.png|AK-47 AK-47 Reloading.png|Reloading the AK-47 AK-47 Aiming down the Sight.png|Aiming down the Sight of the AK-47 Trivia *The AK-47 has no actual recoil in Modern Combat: Sandstorm. The rear sight assembly simply moves to simulate recoil. The rifle is still affected by spread, however. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Weapons Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Weapons Category:Weapons